Stay With Me
by Wildheart75
Summary: Takes place when Jodie wakes in the hospital after her 6 month coma. Only this time someone is there for her, someone who cares about her and wants her to come home. (This is a father daughter relationship story that well be like an AU. to the game -sort of- this story may be a one shot or it will lead into a new future for Jodie and a slightly different ending to the game. Enjoy!
1. Wake up

**Thanks to Paladin of Farore I realized I've been accidentally writing APD rather than DPA. Should have known that but hey, we're only human, so the new updates are just me reediting what I have written. Enjoy!**

"Jodie…"  
"Jodie…"  
"Please wake-up…"  
"I…I've been so worried…and now I've finally found you."  
"Please stay with me…okay…okay Jodie…stay with me."

The sound of a worried man's voice rang throughout the darkness. _Who is he? Why's he worried? Where's he? Where am I?! Aiden…Aiden help me! Where am I? AIDEN!_

Jodie could feel herself slowly being pulled from unconsciousness. Pain wracked her body as consciousness came closer and closer. Slowly, she struggled to open her eyes. A blinding white light filled her vision and she let out a groan in pain. Suddenly she felt something grab her hand, squeezing it tightly.

"Come on Jodie…please wake-up…for me…" _That voice, he sounds so familiar. Warm and caring…a voice I've known…all my life…it…can't be…can it? _Jodie slowly tried to open her eyes again and the blinding white light filled her vision again before slowly fading away.

Blinking her eyes a couple of times, Jodie tried to look at who was in the room with her but everything was blurry. She tried slowly turning her head until an overwhelming pain flowed through her body and black dots started filling her vision. The pressure on her hand squeezed tighter and she could hear the worried voice again.

"Stay with me Jodie, I'm here. Everything's going to be okay." Jodie felt something light brush her forehead. She tried blinking her eyes, trying to force the black dots that swarmed her vision to go away. As she opened her eyes again, Jodie could see a face come into view but it was blurry.

"Can you see me? Jodie are you with me?"

All Jodie could do was let out a groan in response; feeling the figures hand brush her cheek. The touch was comforting and she unconsciously found herself leaning into the touch, letting out a sigh of relief simultaneously.

"It's alright, you're safe now."

Jodie saw the black dots fill her vision again and she let her eyes slip close; letting unconsciousness take hold of her.

Slowly, Jodie could feel her-self being pulled from unconsciousness once more. The inky blackness slowly started to disappear as light started to fill her vision. The pain that wracked her body was less, but she could still feel the exhaustion taking its toll on her body. As she blinked her eyes, attempting to get used to the blinding light, she could still feel the familiar pressure on her hand. Jodie tried to lift her head to see who it was but her head still felt sluggish and the movement caused pain to shoot through her head; causing her to slump back down onto the pillow and let out a painful groan, squeezing her eyes shut.

The movement alerted the person that held her hand and she opened her eyes to see him come into her view. His image was still blurry but he was soon coming into focus. She soon recognised the man who had been calling out to her in worry, who had been comforting her and squeezing her hand in hopes that she would wake up. As his imaged focused, she could see his face more clearly, those glasses, his grey eyes and brown hair. How could she not know who he is.

"N…n…athan…"

Relief washed over the man's face as he gazed down at her, sitting in the chair beside her bed. His eyes started to water as he stood up and leaned down to hug her.

"I'm so glad you're awake, I was so worried you were never going to come back." He whispered into her ear.

Still slightly dazed and confused, Jodie shook her head as he pulled away.

"W...ha…t…" Her voice sounded ruff and hoarse from the lack of use as she struggled with her question.

"Here, drink this. It will help." Nathan handed her a glass of water and she drank it eagerly.

"Thank…you…" Jodie said as she put the empty glass down on the table beside her. Then she looked back at Nathan, he was smiling at her, but she could still see the worry in his eyes. "What…happened?"

"You mean you don't remember?" Nathan frowned with worry, as he leaned forward in his chair.

Jodie looked away, not wanting to see that look in his eyes. The look of worry, pity, and…_love_. "I…I…just remember escaping the burning building when these guys jumped me and my homeless friends; calling us roaches and he started beating me with his bat. After that everything went dark and I woke up here." Jodie risked taking a glance up at Nathan; but all she saw was concern fill his eyes. "But how did you find me so fast? I…I made sure I was in another state, I went into hiding, how'd you find me? What are you going to do to me?" Jodie stared at him with pleading brown eyes.

Nathan sighed, standing up from his seat beside her bed and started pacing. "Jodie…I…I've been looking for you ever since you went into hiding. I never stopped searching, I went through every lead I had and it lead to a dead end. Then I found out the CIA had a lead and I was excited at the possibility that I had finally found you, but when I heard what had happened, I came straight here. I've spent almost every day coming in and checking on you, hoping that you would get better." Nathan paused and came to kneel beside Jodie's bed. "That was two months ago and I was so worried that you were never going to wake up." Jodie watched as Nathan shook his head and sighed. "Jodie...you've been in a coma for 6 months." Nathan said looking at her with concern.

Jodie's eyes widened in shock. _6 months! Stan, Walter, Jimmy, Tuesday and…Zoey_. I hope they're okay. Nathan grabbed her hand with a firm grip, forcing her to look him in the eye. Taking off his glasses and he rubbing his eyes. Jodie noticed how tired and stressed he looked. But she also saw a mixture of sadness and happiness in his eyes. "I lost my wife and daughter Jodie." Nathan continued, "I couldn't stand to lose you too."

"I missed you too Nathan." Jodie said squeezing his hand, smiling at him. Relieved, Nathan stood up again and clasped his hands behind his back.

"I'm glad you're okay." He said smiling at her. _I'm far from okay, but I'm glad I have you with me Aiden, to help me through everything._ Jodie smiled as she felt his presence wrap around her. "Now," Nathan continued, regaining her attention. "I was wondering if you'd consider returning to the DPA ."

"I…I…" Jodie was shocked. She wanted to go back and be with Nathan and Cole in the lab just like how things used to be, but she knew that life was over. She was done working for the CIA to be used as a tool for their benefit. Besides, she was on the run. She could never go back. "I can't go back Nathan." She said with a straight face. "I'm a wanted criminal, and even though they aren't in the room, I know they're agents outside; aren't there Nathan." She looked at him with a hard stare and he looked away from her towards the door, letting out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"We can work something out with them Jodie. I'm the head of the DPA now." He said pleading with her. "Once we work out an exchange with them you can come back with us and…"

"I'm done being a lab rat Nathan." She said interrupting him, the room slowly getting colder.

"I understand…I do…" He began holding his hands up, walking towards her. "I don't want you back to be experimented or tested on. I want you back as part of my staff. Exploring the unknown and the spirits that come into this world from theirs." Nathan looked at her pleadingly.

"I…I… don't know what to say Nathan. I'd love to work with you and Cole again but…" Jodie looked down than turned her head to the right, staring at something only she knew was there. "I know Aiden…yes, I…no this is my decision." Jodie looked back at Nathan who waited patiently. "I would want to come back, honestly I would. But there isn't a place there for me anymore…" Jodie looked away, tears coming to her eyes and her voice was slowly starting to rise. "All I'm ever wanted for is to be used and even if the CIA leaves me alone, they'll blackmail me in the future just so they can use me for their benefit."

"Jodie, listen to me." Nathan came to sit next to her in the chair again. "I won't let them take you again. Do you understand me, I won't. It was so hard letting you go the first time, it broke my heart. I regretted them taking you every night since." Nathan grabbed her hand and looked pleadingly into her eyes. "I know life hasn't been easy, but this is a chance at a new start. A start with Cole and I, just like we used to be."

Jodie looked away, tears in her eyes. "I…Nathan I…" Jodie bit her lip, not sure how to say what was on her mind. "I can't…I'm not just trying to hide from the CIA." She paused looking at him. "I'm also trying to find my parents, my family, who I am and who I'm meant to be. I was taken from my parents at birth and they may be the only ones who understand me."

"But Jodie…Cole and I…we know you…we've watched you grow since you were a little girl. You're like…a daughter to me…and I…I don't want to lose you again." Sighing, Nathan closed his eyes; a frown etching his face. "When I saw you two months ago, you were so pale, so small, it reminded me of the little girl I knew all those years ago. I was so scared you weren't going to make it, it reminded me of my family dying in that car crash all those years ago." He let out another sigh and started to plead again. "Please Jodie, come home. We'll figure this out, I'll help you find out what happened to your birth parents, just please give us, give me a chance." He smiled at her, still holding her hand. "Do it for me."

Jodie could feel herself growing more and more tried with every second that went by. _Maybe I should go back Aiden. I've been alone for so long, I don't know what else to do. Maybe he can help me find a better future, away from the CIA, maybe he can help me find my birth parents. _Jodie looked back at Nathan, the smile on his face reminded her of when she first came to the DPA and how wanted and loved he tried to make her feel. She smiled back at him and weakly grabbed his hand.

"I…will…I'll come back…" She said smiling back at him. Full of joy Nathan jumped up and hugged her, than lightly kissed her on the forehead.

"Thank you Jodie, I promise I'll do whatever it takes to get you cleared. In the meantime you get some rest. I'll have you arranged to be moved tomorrow."

Jodie watched through tired eyes as Nathan walked out of her room. He stopped at the door, smiling back at her before he continued out.

_Finally Aiden, we're going home. _Jodie let out a sigh as she felt herself slowly drift into sleep.

**So, what did you guys think?! I'm thinking about doing a second chapter that takes place at the DPA . A couple of weeks after this conversation. Where I go into what Nathan did to get Jodie cleared (at least for now) cause you never know with the CIA ;)**

**And for those who have finished the game, this still follows a similar ending and I will tie in what happens to Nathan and his need for his family (you know what I mean, if you have finished the game)**

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm working on the next one. Hoping writers block won't stop me (that's why I was considering making this a one shot)**


	2. A New Start

**(This takes place 2 weeks after she first wakes up in the hospital-just in case you guys got confused with the timeline)**

"Hey there little Princess!"

Jodie practically ran to the man standing in front of the DPA building, who had called out to her.

"Cole!" Jodie said with excitement giving him a hug. "It's been so long, you look good." She said releasing him while looking him up and down. He looked older, his dark skin looked stretched and his eyes tired; but the smile that lit his face when he saw her filled Jodie with warmth. _ I can't believe how much I missed this place. But…will I be happier, will I be free to be me._

"You look good too princess; and look how short your hair is!" Cole said while rubbing her brown hair playfully. "I haven't seen your hair this short since you went through that rebellious phase and even then this is still shorter." Jodie gave a chuckle at the memory. _I certainly didn't make their lives easy then._ Jodie sighed and looked up at the building. Every nerve in her body told her to flee, that she couldn't trust them. But Nathan had promised her that he worked everything out, although he wouldn't tell her what he did to convince them; which made Jodie feel uneasy. But she trusted him, and she just hoped that everything would work out.

"Well Jodie, are you ready." Jodie turned to look up at Nathan who had walked up beside her, placing his hand on her shoulder. He looked down at her, his eyes sparkled behind his glasses with joy and the warm smile he gave her reassured Jodie even more that everything was going to be fine.

Jodie took a step forward, than looked back at Nathan and Cole; both of them smiling at her, encouraging her to go inside. Taking a deep breath, Jodie placed her hand on the door handle and pushed it open to go inside, Nathan and Cole following close behind.

Jodie cautiously made her way inside, her brown eyes glancing at every guard and employee suspiciously. _I don't like this Aiden. I know Nathan said he would take care of my history with the CIA but the DPA is a part of the CIA. I don't think they'd let me go so easily….yes…yes Aiden, I don't think we should be here either but I want to give Nathan and Cole a chance. What do I have to lose? If they try to arrest me than we'll escape, but be sure to keep your eyes open._

"Well Jodie, shall we give you the tour? Much has changed since you've been here." The sound of Nathan's voice approaching from behind distracted her from her conversation with Aiden; and she found herself once again focusing on everything and everybody around her. Nathan must have saw her tense up because Jodie once again felt his hand on her shoulder.

"You have nothing to worry about Jodie; I have taken care of everything. Nobody can touch you and nobody will take you, or else they will be reporting to me."

Jodie looked up and saw determination in his eyes. She knew he was trying to reassure her but she still couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that rested in her gut.

"You say you have taken care of everything, but why won't you tell me what you did. I'll never feel safe here Nathan. Not until you tell me what's going on." Jodie's voice was starting to sound more and more skeptical with each word that came out of her mouth. "I came back here to see you and Cole again and you say I'm going to be working as part of your team but you still haven't told me what it is I'm doing." Jodie scanned his face to see if he would give anything away, but his face showed nothing; he just stared seriously down at Jodie. "For all I know you might just want me to use Aiden." She said glaring at him.

"Jodie…" Nathan began, the serious look gone from his face. "I can assure you that you're not here to be used, I asked you to join me because I'd like you as a consultant. You're the only one who knows the most about Aiden's world and I swear to you, you won't be experimented on in anyway." Nathan said pleading with her.

"You still haven't told me what you did to convince the CIA."

"…and I promise I will tell you in time." Nathan said resting his hand on her shoulder. "Now come, I'll show you the lab and were you will be staying. You'll be working alongside Cole."

"Ya Jodie, it'll be fun! Just like the old days only you won't be the one being watched." Cole said smiling at her with his hands in his lab coat pockets.

Jodie let out a good natured scoff, "I think you mean studied but I look forward to working with you."

"…and I you Jodie; now come on, we better follow Nathan before he gets too far ahead." Jodie looked back to where Nathan had been standing, surprised to see that he had already taken off down the hall to the check in desk.

Jodie and Cole soon caught up with Nathan and she was glad to find that she wasn't being followed or constantly watched by the guards. _Well whatever Nathan did, it seems to be working. I just wish he would tell me_.

Jodie sighed as she ran her hand through her short brown hair as she followed Nathan towards where the lab was. The three of them stepped into the elevator and Nathan pressed the button to go to the basement level of the building.

_*Elevator music* _Jodie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Really?" She let out in a sarcastic tone. "With all of the cool music out now, this is the best you can come up with?"

Both Nathan and Cole raised their eyebrows and shrugged their shoulders.

"Hey princess you got any suggestions I'm sure Nathan would be happy to think about changing the tune." Cole said smiling mischievously at Nathan. Who only responded with a role of his eyes.

"Great, because I have some great ideas for music we could play!"

"What, you want us to play Justin Beiber?"

"God no! I was thinking "It's Time" By Imagine Dragons but hey if that's your taste in music I won't judge."

Cole and Jodie snickered as Nathan rolled his eyes again. "Kids…" he murmured under his breath.

When the elevator doors opened, Jodie looked on in amazement at how much bigger the building seemed. She ran out of the elevator towards the windows that were straight ahead. She stared in amazement as she looked at an actual stable bridge to the other world, and no entities were breaking through. _But how is this possible? _Jodie barley notice Nathan and Cole come up beside her. Her gaze was still locked on the black and gold swirling around in front of her.

"Nathan…" Jodie said nervously, pushing away from the glass. "What's going on here? You know better than anyone how dangerous it is to have an active portal to the other side; you've seen the danger."

"Relax Jodie, I have everything under control. You see there's a shield that surrounds the portal so none of the entities can break through." Jodie watched in concern as Nathan walked closer to the window. Mesmerized by what he was seeing. "Just imagine the possibilities!"

"I've seen the possibilities Nathan; our worlds were meant to be separate." She said giving him a serious look.

"You just have to give it a chance! Don't worry you'll see. Once you start working you'll understand. Now come the lab is just up ahead, then I'll show you where you're staying and leave you to settle in. Once you're settled, come find me in my office which is down the hall to the right from the lab." Jodie followed him, glancing back in concern at the portal that swirled behind the glass.

_I know Aiden…I don't like it either_


	3. The Visit

As the 3 of them entered the lab, Jodie looked around stunned. Everything had been updated; no more loose files all over the place, and the computers had been updated with the latest models. No, everything she knew was gone; replaced by more high tech equipment.

"Wow…" Jodie gasped in wonder as she made her way around the lab. In the far left corner of the room Jodie could see the string of computers next to some filing cabinets that were lined up along the wall to the other corner. Beside the computers were windows that went along the wall to the entrance they came in from, that allowed them to look into the hallway. Jodie continued to look around the room, noticing some book shelves, a couple scanners on some tables, and machines that ran along the wall opposite from the windows, but other than that there was not much else to see. "It looks so different."

"Well what did you expect princess." Cole said coming to stand beside her. "It's been well over 2 years since you've seen this place. But this isn't the same lab from when you were a child; that's in another section of the building. We still use it for others that show similar gifts to you."

"Oh…" Jodie said half in thought as they made their way to the door on the other side of the lab. "What's in here?"

Nathan came up to where Jodie and Cole were standing by the door and looked at her with excitement.

"This is one of the rooms that circle around the area that holds the portal. From here we can observe, monitor, and study the activity that happens with the portal. Shall we take a look?"

Jodie furrowed her brow in uneasiness as Nathan swiped his card on a security panel, watching as the door slid open and they all stepped inside. Just like the main lab, this room had a set of windows. Only on the other side of these ones is the portal. In front of the windows there were 3 computers, each one streaming data. Jodie approached one of the computers, putting her hands on either side of the keyboard and started reading the screen. _I can't understand any of this Aiden. It's only a stream of numbers and words; hopefully Cole can help me understand when we get started._

Jodie moved away from the computer and looked at Nathan, who was standing beside the chair Cole was sitting in, staring intently at the portal. Although Jodie still had her doubts, she knew she wouldn't be able to change Nathan's mind. _I'll just have to trust him and hope he knows what he's doing._ Jodie let out a small sigh with a smile forming on her lips. _Whatever is going on, it's still good to see them again._

"This is cool and all Nathan." Jodie began calmly. "But I think I'd like to settle in now; would you mind showing me where I can stay and where my stuff might be?"

Nathan turned to look at Jodie and gave her a warm smile while adjusting his glasses.

"Yes of course Jodie, I had your bags sent to your room already. If you'd follow me, I'll show you too your room." Jodie followed Nathan as they exited back into the main lab then through the entrance they came in from and headed to the elevator which was straight ahead and to the right.

Once in the elevator, Jodie watched as Nathan pressed the button for the top floor of the building. After they had reached their floor, Nathan took Jodie, with Cole following behind, down the hallway to the left. The rooms in the hall ranged from offices, to small labs, to rooms. Jodie looked around in curiosity as Nathan finally came to a stop at the end of the hallway.

"There you go Jodie; this is where you will be staying. My office is actually down the hallway to our right at the end. Once you've settled in, you can find me there." With a smile and a small bow, Nathan took his leave. Before Jodie went into her room she turned to Cole, who looked like he had something on his mind. Jodie crossed her arms and looked expectantly up at him.

"Look…Jodie…whatever Nathan says to you, be gentle. He's been through a lot." With that said, Cole left and headed back to the elevator, while Jodie looked at him in confusion and curiosity. _Does he know what's going on with Nathan?_

Relieved to be alone, Jodie went into her room. It was almost similar to the one she grew up in; with the mini tv room and kitchen, as well as a separate room to sleep in. Only thing missing was the giant one way mirror; but that didn't mean she wasn't being monitored. Not surprised, Jodie looked up to see cameras in every corner of her room. Rolling her eyes in exasperation, Jodie walked over to her bag that had been placed on her bed. She didn't have much, only the cloths on her back, a couple of items she found while on the run and the picture of her, Nathan and Cole that she took with her on the day Ryan came to take her to the CIA. Sighing, Jodie collapsed on the bed and stared at the picture lost in thought. _Things have certainly changed since then, haven't they Aiden._

Jodie picked up the small amount of clothes she brought with her and went to put them in the dresser only to discover clothes were already placed there.

"Well Aiden," Jodie began out loud, "I certainly hope Nathan had the sense to have a women's opinion with him; that is if he was the one to leave these clothes here for me."

"Actually I brought them here…" Jodie was startled by the sound of another man's voice in her room. She turned to find Ryan standing awkwardly in the door way, unsure if he was supposed to come in or not.

"What are you doing here?" Jodie said bitterly as she turned her attention to folding her own clothes to go into the dresser with the other clothes already placed there.

"I came to see how you were."

Jodie scoffed at his attempt to seem like he actually cared about her. "Oh really? So you weren't just sent here to keep an eye on me then." She started accusingly at him.

Ryan sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Well I am here to monitor you but I was also concerned; especially after the way we split up."

Jodie ignored him and turned her attention back to her clothes. She looked up and saw a red dress hanging in the closet above her dresser. Ryan seemed to notice what she was looking at and slowly started to approach her.

"I kept all the clothes you had in your old apartment in storage, just in case you came back."

"Jeeze thanks, that's not creepy at all."

Jodie was growing more and more irritated with Ryan's presence, and Aiden was feeding off of it. The lights in the room began to flicker and the vase for some flowers shattered into pieces. Ryan jumped at the sudden change in atmosphere and looked at Jodie with hurt and guilt in his eyes.

"Ryan, I think it's best if you leave…NOW!"

Without saying another word Ryan left and Jodie was left in the room by herself, she grabbed the red dress in anger and threw onto the floor, then kicking it under the bed in frustration.

_You know what, how about we go find Nathan now Aiden._ Without even looking at anything else in the room, Jodie stormed out, towards Nathan's office.


End file.
